


Willow Branches

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Gon knew of the stories, the ones Aunt Mito would tell him before bed. The ones where the fairies would come out from the trees and dance, or the elves that would cause mischief while humans were sleeping. Gon loved them, he loved the thought of magic. The thought of magical beings, and as a child he’d spend hours outside.When the time came to move out, he couldn't just leave the stories behind. Though a boy who looks like a fairy with a nasty habit of fighting rocks his world. He can't help but notice how his favorite tales come true.✩Or Gon, a college student has a rough meeting with his roommate.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 26





	1. Too Old

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuck in the Middle of Fear and Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483444) by [peachiinari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiinari/pseuds/peachiinari). 



> This is inspired by one of my favorite killugon oneshots, there's a link to it so you should really check it out!! 
> 
> Though, this is entirely different and the fanfiction just inspired me to write this one.

Gon knew of the stories, the ones Aunt Mito would tell him before bed. The ones where the fairies would come out from the trees and dance, or the elves that would cause mischief while humans were sleeping. Gon loved them, he loved the thought of magic. The thought of magical beings, and as a child he’d spend hours outside. He’d collect little flowers, and pieces of bark from nearby trees. He’d rip out pieces of grass, situating himself next to the pile of nature. He’d use the pieces of bark to make walls, the grass the floor and the flowers a bed. He’d carefully balance the pieces against the leg of the outside table. When Aunt Mito would question his actions, Gon would respond – “It’s a house for the fairies!”

Of course by the time morning came, the house he made had been swept away by the wind. He just hoped a fairy had made a visit; he had made it just for them. With the destruction of one house, came another and another till Gon said “I’m too old for this stuff.”

With those words came the end of the bedtime stories, the end of the fairy houses. He was too old for make-believe things, but even so, the stories Aunt Mito told had a special place in his heart.

When the time came to move out, Gon with care packed his book of Elves and Fairies. It was a worn book, thin and full of pictures. His favorite story had been about the dancing fairies. He didn’t want to leave it behind. Aunt Mito had watched in surprise, she knew Gon liked that book, but she hadn’t expected him to take it with him.

With the last box in the trunk of his car, Gon turned to look at Aunt Mito. She stood on the steps of Gon’s childhood house, a sad smile painting her face. Gon moved towards the house quickly, large brisk steps, before enveloping his Aunt in a hug.

“I love you.” He said quietly, he heard Aunt Mito’s breath stutter, before her arms enveloped Gon in her normal bear hugs.

“I’m going to miss you.” She said, bringing Gon even closer. Gon let his arms drop to his side, looking up from where his head had laid on Aunt Mito’s shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll text you every day!” Gon stepped away from Aunt Mito looking into her sad eyes. “I promise.” He said, grabbing Aunt Mito’s right hand. He held it, pressing his thumb against hers. “A promise sealed with a kiss, now I really can’t break it.”

Aunt Mito eyes grew sadder, a tear falling from her left eye. She pulled Gon back into a hug. “Please, stay safe.” Gon nodded against her shoulder. “And do well in school.” Gon nodded again. “Don’t hang out with bad people.” Gon nodded once more. “No drugs either and—”

“Aunt Mito, please! I’ll be alright, I promise.” Gon moved away from her grasp, Aunt Mito wiped her eyes with the side of her hands.

“I promise sealed with a kiss.” She whispered, Gon nodded. He moved away.

“Now, I really have to get going.” He said, moving off the porch. Aunt Mito only nodded.

“Okay, text me when you get there!” Aunt Mito, said. She watched as Gon turned around.

Gon glanced back at his childhood house where his Aunt stood sadly, before slipping into the driver’s seat of his car. Aunt Mito waited until Gon’s car was out of sight, before she stepped into the now quiet home.


	2. Cardboard Boxes

Gon was anxious, the parking lot of his new college was packed. It was loud, and there were people unpacking here and there. Gon reached around in the back seat for his bookbag, finding it on the floor he pulled it into his lap by the strap. He found the paper with his room number in the front pocket. In fine text it read ‘Please come to the main office in Building 1 for room key and roommate information.’ 

Gon took a deep breath, removing his key from the ignition. He sat there for a couple more seconds, he was parked in front of Building 2, Building 1 was to the left. He replayed the direction he’d be walking in his head. He took one more deep breath before opening the door. The sun was bright, and he squinted his eyes before stepping out. 

The parking lot was full of people lugging boxed around, Gon hurried past them. Building 1 was air conditioned, and there was already a long line of people waiting near the front desk, Gon shuffled to the end of the line. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, texting Aunt Mito so she knew he made it there in one piece. She answered him right away, asking if he had gotten to his dorm yet? He moved forward a bit, the line had started to move. He told Aunt Mito – ‘No, I’m waiting in line for my dorm key.’ This time Aunt Mito didn’t answer right away, Gon shuffled forward some more. He stared at his phone screen for a couple more seconds. Aunt Mito still hadn’t answered, he sighed. He’d message her again once he was situated in his room.   
“Next.” 

Gon moved towards the front desk, the lady who had spoken was old. She had her grayed hair tied in a low bun and wired rim glasses low on her nose. She reminded Gon of the old lady in his story book. She looked up as Gon approached.  
“Name?” She looked from Gon to her computer screen. Gon cleared his throat.  
“Gon Freecss.” He rubbed the palms of his hands against his leg. The lady typed something into her computer before opening a drawer. She pulled out a small brass key, hanging from it was a piece of cardboard. She set it in front of Gon.  
“Put your name on it.”   
Gon nodded grabbing a black pen from the pen holder. He wrote his name with shaky letters on the piece of cardboard.   
“Room 2B. Roommate Killua Zoldyck.” The lady said, watching Gon put the pen back. He silently nodded, turning to leave.   
“Next.” 

Gon made his way back to his car, placing his room key in his front pocket. He opened his trunk. He only had four boxes to carry, two had clothes and bed sheets, one had toiletries and the last one had his little knickknacks. Gon’s bookbag had his school supplies. 

Gon grabbed the two boxes of clothes, closing his trunk. He’d come back for the other two boxes once he put these in his room. 

Building 2’s main lobby was packed, there were people saying goodbye to their parents, other carrying boxes. Gon passed the line of people waiting by the elevator, he’d take the stairs. 2B would be on the second floor. Gon maneuvered the door to the stairs open, trying his best not to drop one of the boxes. When he got it open just enough to stick his foot in, Gon let go of the handle, letting his foot open the door completely. 

Gon slowly climbed the two sets of stairs, he couldn’t see where he was going. He just hoped he wouldn’t trip. The door for the second door came into view, Gon maneuvered it open, letting his foot do the rest of the work once he got it open enough.

The second floor wasn’t packed, but they were a few people walking around. Gon found room 2B with ease, he warily reached for the door handle. He could hear someone talking through the door, instead of barging in he knocked. He heard shuffling on the other side, before the door opened. A younger female opened the door, she had long black hair held back with multiple butterfly clips. Gon thought she looked like an elf.  
“Oh, Kil. It’s your roommate!” The girl turned to look at a male around Gon’s age who was unpacking a box of clothes and putting them into one of the empty dressers. “Here let me help you with that!” She grabbed one of the boxes from Gon’s grasp, moving to set it on the empty bed. Gon warily entered, setting the box he was still holding onto the bed next to the other box.  
“Um, hi” Gon said, he smiled slowly. “I have some more boxes in my car, so I’ll be back.” 

The other male in the room didn’t pay any attention as Gon turned around, though the younger female stopped him.   
“Do you need any help?” She asked, Gon looked surprised.  
“Oh no, no. It’s fine it’s just two more boxes.” Gon waved his hands in front of his body, he didn’t want to be a bother. The girl didn’t take no as an answer though, she pouted her lips.  
“I’ll help, lead the way.” She said, placing her hands on Gon’s shoulders pushing him towards the door. Gon moved forwardly awkward, placing his hands in his pocket. “I’m Alluka.”   
Gon looked at the girl walking next to him, she really looked like an Elf.   
“I’m Gon.” Gon’s movements came to a stop once they reached the door to the stairs. He opened it for Alluka.   
“Sorry about my brother, he’s not much of a talker.” Alluka walked down the stairs slowly, turning back to make sure Gon was following.  
“Oh, your brother.” Gon had for sure thought they were dating. Alluka made a sound of acknowledgment. They made their way through the crowded lobby, and Gon led her to his beaten-up Corolla. He opened the trunk, grabbing the heaviest of the two boxes. Alluka grabbed the other one.  
“You didn’t have to help me.” Gon said, closing the trunk carefully resting the box on his hip.  
“It’s alright, I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Alluka smiled, heading back towards the building. “Just be careful around my brother.” Gon gave her a puzzled expression.  
“Why?” Gon opened the lobby door, letting Alluka go in first.  
“He’s not much of a talker, but he’ll pick a fight with just about anyone.” Alluka headed up the stairs first.   
“A fight. With anyone?” Gon was confused.  
“It’s just something, our older brother started. I’m only here to warn his roommate.” Alluka opened the door to the second floor, Gon nodded at her words. “As long as you don’t irritate him, you should be fine.”

Gon didn’t know what she was talking about, what she meant? What would irritate his roommate? Alluka headed into room first, setting the box she was carrying on Gon’s bed.   
“Hey, Killua.”   
Killua, the male around Gon’s age looked up from his spot putting away clothes.   
“I’m going to get going, Illumi will worry if I stay here for too long.” Alluka grabbed a purse that sat on Killua’s bed, slinging it over one shoulder. “I’ll text you when I get home, be good or Dad will sure come and get you.”   
Gon saw Killua make a face at the last statement, but other than that he nodded silently. Alluka moved forward to give him an awkward hug, Killua in return patted her back.   
“Stay safe, it was nice to meet you, Gon!” Alluka moved toward the door, giving Gon a big wave and a smile. Killua stood up from his spot on the floor to see her off, closing the door behind her.  
“I’m Killua.”  
Gon looked taken aback, Killua’s voice was softer than he expected.   
“I’m… Gon.” Killua nodded.  
“Need any help unpacking?” Killua glanced over to the boxes on Gon’s bed.  
“No, No, don’t worry about it!” Gon said, moving towards his bed. Killua shrugged.  
“Okay, well, I’m going to go look around campus.”   
And with that the dorm room door slammed shut and Gon was left alone.


End file.
